Seduction is a Tricky Art
by Michele-bell
Summary: Axel shows us a step-by-step process of how to seduce his boyfriend Roxas. He's got it down to a scientific method pretty much. AU. Oneshot. AkuRoku for uruwashii uso!


**Author's Note: **Soooo this is a gift for my wonderful lovely Krys, uruwashii uso. Based off of an RP we did, expanded a little for fic purposes. She played Axel, I was Roxas :) I hope you like it Krys! I made it so it shows how much of a schemer Axel is too x3 I love you baby -3-

Reviews are love, please and thank you :)

**Warning: **lots of talk of fucking and having sex and stuff

**Disclaimer: **I own the figurines now but not them :(

* * *

**Seduction is a Tricky Art**

There was something to be said about a short blond sprawled out on a bed. It was quite a sight to see; one of Axel's favorite things. And today he discovered that he was really in the mood for it. Simply put, he was horny. So he decided to head to Roxas' dorm room, conveniently located just down the hall.

Upon reaching it he found that it was open and Roxas _was_ sprawled out on his bed. But the situation wasn't _exactly_ as Axel imagined, since Roxas was still fully clothed and surrounded by books and papers, wearing a serious expression as opposed to a flustered one.

Time to fix this.

Plotting was one of Axel's specialties. The younger man hadn't noticed him standing in the doorway yet and already Axel began to form a plan in his mind to get what he wanted. Roxas wouldn't normally give up what he was doing to have sex; they usually would do it only if the _blond_ wanted to. So Axel would have to subtly make him want it. His strategy would be to feign innocence, not entirely let on his intentions. The redhead fought down a grin and leaned against the doorframe of the room, cleared his throat and asked curiously, "Hey, Rox… whaddya doing?"

Roxas looked up immediately in surprise and smiled a little at seeing the redhead. He rubbed his eyes tiredly then glanced at the items around him, raising an eyebrow. "I'm having a fucking party, Axel. What does it look like?"

"Looks like one hell of a party," Axel observed, grinning and completely unfazed by the boy's attitude. So it seemed that Roxas was tired and irritated today. That could make things easier for him, or harder, depending. But for now the redhead decided to stick with the current plan and asked, "Why wasn't I invited?"

To his delight, Roxas smiled, amused. "I was too shy to…" he said, playing along and going back to his papers as he pretended to be embarrassed.

Axel took this as the invitation to come into the room, so he unfolded his arms and strode in, closing the door behind him. Without hesitation he deliberately spun around, fell backwards onto the bed and into the middle of the organized mess around Roxas.

"Liar," he stated simply as he bounced a little, looking up at the boy with a grin.

"Hey!" Roxas shouted, making a somewhat-shocked face. "Get off! You're ruining it!"

"I've always been a party-crasher," Axel said, unmoving, looking at Roxas and loving how the boy was trying not to smile. "Sorry."

With a snort, Roxas shook his head and said, "Okay seriously. I'm trying to study here."

Making a mocking frown, the redhead leaned up and lightly kissed him at the corner of his mouth. "Wanna take a break?"

"I don't know if I should…" the blond sighed, though he totally seemed tempted to in Axel's eyes. "I missed a lot of classes and I need to catch up…"

"Hm…" Axel bit his lip, seeming to ponder something for a minute before his trademark grin returned. Alright, time to advance the plot a little. He sat up, grabbed the teen's shoulders and flipped him onto his back. "Well, _I_ say it's time for a break," he purred, gazing down at the surprised looking blond. "You need… Axel time."

Laughing despite himself, Roxas pushed at him lightly. "_I _need Axel time?" he asked incredulously. "Are you sure it's not _you_ who needs Roxas time?"

Axel let out a short, deliberate laugh as well, leaning down to flick his tongue against the underside of his boyfriend's jaw. Obviously Roxas was going to need some convincing. "Maybe. But you need it more. I mean…" He drew back, taking in the sight of the over-worked Roxas, who was wriggling a bit underneath him. "You look terrible. You _need_ a break."

Roxas stopped moving, pouted and blinked up at the redhead. "I look 'terrible'? Gee, thanks…"

Oh crap, maybe that was the wrong thing to say. To fix it, Axel quickly kissed his pout, biting at his bottom lip. "Okay, so I might be exaggerating," he admitted. Of course, the blond never looked terrible to Axel, for as long as he'd known the kid. "But you don't look as fantastic as usual."

"Okay…" the blond smiled, studying the older student above him. "Fine, so maybe I do need a break."

Success! To hide his satisfaction for the time-being, Axel nuzzled the side of the blond's neck slipped his hands up his sides. "That's the spirit." Now this was the tricky part. He was able to convince Roxas to stop what he was doing… now to get him to do what Axel wanted.

Enjoying the caresses, Roxas sighed contently and relaxed his muscles. "My brain… hurts so much." Perfect, so his defenses were weakened. Descending down again, Axel kissed him softly, meaningfully. "What can I do to make it stop?" he asked quietly as Roxas wrapped his arms around his neck.

"I dunno…" the boy murmured, closing his eyes. "Take my tests for me?"

Not exactly the answer he wanted to hear. Raising a crimson eyebrow, Axel asked in a disbelieving tone, "Me? Tests?" He snorted. "Not my thing. Now… rehabilitation before and _after _tests…" he continued suggestively, pausing to trail kisses along the blond's jaw. "That's my specialty." Plotting and rehabilitation sex; those were definitely Axel's talents.

"Mn…" Roxas hummed as he lifted his head to press his lips to Axel's. "Sounds good." Axel only smiled and returned the act, thinking it an easy victory as he settled between the younger man's thighs. Roxas usually wasn't persuaded so effortlessly, he expected that to take longer. So for the moment Axel was content just to kiss him. He could almost feel the stress flowing out of Roxas' body as the blond sighed, aimlessly running his fingers through Axel's red hair.

"See?" Axel murmured, before kissing him again more deeply, fingers tightening fractionally around Roxas' own. He drew back, resting his forehead against the others. "I'm good at what I do."

"Yeah," Roxas agreed, nuzzling their noses together. "You are. Thanks, you're right… I needed this."

"Precisely why I came in here in the first place," Axel lied; beginning to become confident and getting a bit too distracted when Roxas licked his lips. But he still knew that he had to be careful now, get_ Roxas_ to be the one to initiate things. "You never give yourself a break for as long as I've known you," he pointed out.

Letting his arms fall back down to his sides, Roxas replied, "Not really. I mean… I was trying to be friends with you and avoid fucking you… then I was fucking you..." He shrugged, grinning. "So, you know. I've been slacking."

Axel frowned, feigning insult. "I'd say it was a good way to slack off…" He rolled off of the blond and onto his back, wrinkling the papers beneath him. Inwardly, he was beaming. So Roxas had fucking on the mind. Any minute now he would hop onto Axel and demand for it, like always…

But Roxas continued to lie in the position Axel had placed him in and laughed. "Well, of course you'd think that."

"…Of course…" Axel repeated, casting an almost nervous sideways glance at him. Was his plan not working? "You don't?"

Somewhat lazily, Roxas rolled over onto the redhead, folding his arms on his chest and resting his chin on them. "Oh, I think it was worth it…"

Right on cue, now they were just one step away!

"Then why don't I believe you?" Axel prompted, trying his best to ignore the swelling pride he felt at Roxas laying comfortably on top of him like he was and stick to the scheme. A smile tugging at his lips threatened to break his mask of apathy; they were so close, he had to remain serious now!

The blond furrowed his brow at him, then wiggled up his body some more. He unfolded his arms, pressing his hands against Axel's chest for support as he kissed him. "You're silly. If anything, you should be completely confident in yourself."

"Should I?" Finally a smirk broke through, expecting that the next thing to come out of Roxas mouth would be something along the lines of 'Yeah, because I want your cock now.' Unfortunately, Roxas didn't answer and only smiled secretively. The redhead realized that the boy needed even _more_ convincing and he tried his best not to sigh frustratedly. Time to play the pity card. It took a bit of a struggle, but Axel was successfully able to give an embellished pout, sticking his bottom lip out almost comically. "Ah, I guess I'm just wasting your time," he said gloomily. "Maybe I should go and leave you alone…"

"What?" Roxas looked even more confused now, and it was absolutely adorable. "Where did that come from? I've never thought you were a waste of time! Don't _leave,_ jeez."

Getting the exact answer he wanted to hear, Axel laughed and tugged him down for a soft kiss. "You're so gullible. I love it."

"…Ass," Roxas pulled away from him and scowled. "You're supposed to be 'rehabilitating' me, not making fun of me. Maybe you _should_ go."

Axel momentarily panicked, thinking he messed up again. "Oh come on, fuss bucket," he scoffed, running a hand through the boy's blond hair. "Part of the rehabilitation process is laughing. Mainly at yourself." He dragged the teen back down, kissing the side of his throat. "I'm just playing, Rox…" Now if only Roxas would play with _him_…

Squirming a bit, Roxas let out something that sounded suspiciously like a laugh. "Alright…" he sighed, cheeks a little flushed in embarrassment at himself. "Yeah, you're right…"

"That's more like it…" Axel trailed off as his mouth found Roxas' again, lips parting easily to taste him. He couldn't help it when Roxas blushed like that and now he was almost positive that he had finally persuaded him. Luckily the blond responded eagerly, moaning a little as he slid his tongue into the other's mouth. After indulging himself in the blond for a little while, Axel asked in a low, soft voice, "You giving in? Mm?" He left a kiss on Roxas' ear, letting his hands roam.

"…Wha?" Roxas drew back, seeming a little dazed. "Giving in to what?"

Without a second thought, Axel pressed his thumbs in against Roxas' inner thighs; grinning at the sharp intake of breath he was rewarded.

"Me, naturally…"

Blushing even more deeply, Roxas quickly looked away. "I can't help it…" He laughed nervously and Axel thought: _finally_. "But… we can't fuck on my papers, Axel…"

Most people would see that as rejection, but Axel knew Roxas better. He shrugged lazily and began massaging the boy's hips. "So move them."

Unfortunately, Roxas went back to his usual not-so-easily-persuaded self, smiling as he said, "If you want me, you do it. I'm supposed to be taking a break, right?"

Axel made an annoyed sound at the back of his throat. The work he did to get into this kid's pants…

"If I move them, they're gonna get all torn… And I don't know where anything goes…" he argued, grumbling. "I guess I could just…" he went on, reaching around blindly for a few sheets of paper. "…Mess them all up," he finished, tossing them dramatically to the floor.

"…Good job," Roxas said sarcastically, fixing him with a blank look. "You could have done better than that." With that, the blond smoothed a hand seductively down Axel's chest, only to pinch his nipple harshly through his shirt. Axel yelped and sat straight up, skewing papers everywhere.

"Ow! Fiiiiiiine!" He gripped Roxas' hips, lifting him and setting him down on the bed so he could swipe his hands over the surface. Once it was clear, he could no longer hide his impatience and pounced on the blond, effectively pinning him to the mattress. "There! That better?"

Laughing hysterically beneath him, Roxas struggled to speak. "J-jeez, you must be really eager to f-fuck me, if you can only do a half-assed job like th-that! Now I'm going to have to clean them all up!"

But Axel was not amused. Why couldn't they just have sex already?! He thought his plan had been working! "So?" he demanded somewhat babyishly. "That's the fun of it… the spontaneity…" Before Roxas could protest, he leaned down to kiss him fiercely. The blond gave in shortly, before struggling a bit and breaking away, pushing at Axel's chest to keep him back.

"I don't really think so…" he said, making a face. "Now everything's all messed up, and I need to get back to studying soon…"

Not being able to believe it, Axel slumped against him, looking utterly pathetic. He had been so close! What a tease. "You suck, you know that?" he whined, making his eyes become as wide as saucers. Yeah, he was bringing out the big guns now.

"Don't give me the puppy dog eyes…" Roxas warned, staring at him sympathetically. "Stop it. And hey, this was supposed to be my rehabilitation, me, what I want, remember?"

Oh, now Roxas was just asking for it. Quivering his lower lip expertly, Axel gave a short sniffle. "You don't want _me_?"

Roxas let out a strained sigh, looking indecisive. "No, it's not that… It's just… I'm tired and don't think I'll have enough energy to study if we have sex."

Axel sniffled again, blinking slowly. "I see…" But he wasn't giving up yet. With that he simply collapsed his whole weight onto the boy, crushing him down into the mattress. "Maybe you just need a nap, eh?"

"I… nngh… getoff!" Roxas commanded, squirming and biting his lip. "I can't really sleep with you smushing me!"

Shifting a bit, Axel only smiled, barely having moved at all. "Oh, you can't? Jeez, I'm sorry… Maybe I should move…"

With a frustrated little grunt, Roxas bucked his hips and pushed at his shoulders. "Yes!" he shouted angrily. "I can't get anything done with you on me like this!" Axel froze, the tone of Roxas' voice telling him that he had gone too far and his plan had failed. Finally accepting it, Axel backed off suddenly, sitting back on his heels.

"Damn, sorry," he muttered, scratching the back of his head, a little embarrassed and lost for words. Great, he had been so damn close, only to lose the moment he had worked up towards. "You sure I can't help?"

Roxas frowned and got up, gathering his papers off of the ground and didn't say a word. Axel folded his legs underneath himself, watching the blond cautiously.

"Rox?"

Said boy still didn't look at him, kneeling down to pick up more papers. "Do me a favor," he said tonelessly. "Set some pillows against the headboard."

Immediately complying, Axel piled some pillows against the head of the bed; then sat back away from them, twiddling his thumbs in his lap. With a stack of papers in one arm, Roxas climbed back onto the bed, looking at him blankly.

"What are you doing?" he asked Axel. "Go lay against them."

Axel furrowed his brow in confusion, but obliged, sitting back onto the pillows. "Uh… why?"

The feeling of dread that had been rising in Axel faded away when Roxas walked awkwardly up to him on his knees with a smile on his face. He kissed Axel softly before he explained, "Because. You're going to help me study." He didn't say anything more, just gently pushed the redhead's knees apart and sat between them, leaning back against him comfortably. Delightfully surprised but still somewhat unsure, Axel sat forward hesitantly.

"What are we studying?" he inquired, resting his chin on Roxas' shoulder.

"Philosophy…" the blond said, setting the pile of schoolwork beside them and raising a lone sheet of paper. Hmm… philosophy. Axel didn't care much for that. All he needed to know was his own philosophy on life: Live, love, burn what you can get away with. But if it meant he might have the chance to _make_ some love with Roxas later, he listened as his boyfriend continued to explain, "I committed the appeal to expectations fallacy against you earlier."

Cocking his head to the side, Axel looked down at the paper. "You… what? The fuck does that mean?"

Roxas laughed a little. "Maybe I can teach you a few things while reviewing it then? When I told you that of course you'd think having sex with me was a good way to slack, that was the appeal to expectations fallacy. It just means that I dismissed your claim because I expected that, because you're biased."

"Uh… whatever you say…" Axel murmured against his ear, not really getting it. Upon reading the paper, he saw the title said '_Fallacies of Argument'_. Ah, interesting, but Axel was already such an advanced schemer he didn't really believe he needed to know philosophical ways to debate. But he would help Roxas anyway.

"That's right," the blond said as he elbowed Axel in the stomach, causing a soft grunt to escape the man. "Listen and pay attention, you might learn something."

"Okay," Axel wheezed a little, settling himself a little better against the pillows as he wrapped his arms around Roxas. He was a little amused by the idea of the younger student teaching him but he wasn't about to complain. "I'm listening," he promised. "You have my undivided attention."

Grinning, Roxas rested his head on Axel's chest as a makeshift pillow. "Good. I knew you'd see things my way, because you're ugly."

Completely taken aback, Axel spluttered after a second, "Um, what?" He definitely wasn't expecting that. "I'm I supposed to… argue? Or am supposed to react like this so you can teach me something?"

"You can do whatever you want," Roxas shrugged, stretching his legs out in front of himself. "You can argue if you wish... And I'll just prove you wrong with fallacies. That last one I did to you was called ad hominem. Insulting someone doesn't prove anything."

"You're damn right it doesn't," Axel snorted, still feeling slightly offended. But he decided to put up with it for now; he was helping Roxas after all. Maybe he would be rewarded. "Plus, I know you're lying anyway. You think I'm pretty."

"Pretty?" the other asked skeptically. "Don't make me laugh…"

Biting at his shoulder lightly, Axel drew out a delicious little sound from the blond but he remained persistent. "You know. Man-pretty."

"Eh…" Roxas shifted a little, tensing and trying to stay focused on his schoolwork. "I wouldn't say you were pretty. Pretty _sexy_, maybe."

"I'll take that," Axel said cheerfully, grinning and licking the shell of Roxas' ear. Maybe now was his chance to redeem himself and his plan! "I suppose you're right either way. Because you're the pretty one, really."

"S-stop it…" Roxas muttered, squirming away from his mouth. "Stay focused, if you don't want me to kick you out."

Taking a moment to re-gather his thoughts, Axel came up with another idea. Two could play at this game, and if he won he would get a blond sprawled out underneath him after all. Innocence and trying to get Roxas to start things didn't work, so he might as well just come straight out with his desires now that he had the opportunity. "Alright then, how about this argument? I think, if you think I'm sexy, you should have sex with me. Do you have a fallacy against that, hm?" He smirked as he saw Roxas' fingers tighten and crumple the paper in his hand.

"Axel, I'm not going to-"

"No, really, I'm trying to help," the redhead interrupted, making sure to keep his tone of voice serious. "If this is how you wanna study, argue against me." Smugly, he dropped a kiss to the junction between Roxas' shoulders and neck. The blond didn't respond but looked over his paper, flipping it over and examining his notes to try to come up with something.

"Well, I don't think there is something on here that I can use against that…" he murmured thoughtfully. "… But your reasoning's all wrong. By that line of thinking, I should have sex with everyone I think is sexy. And you're not the only one on this planet that fits that definition, so I don't think you'd like that very much."

Oh, no way he was going to let Roxas win _that_ easily. Not when he had let Roxas win by consenting to help him study. Axel narrowed his eyes. "Hmm… this is true. But…" He leaned forward again to scan the paper, letting his fingers lightly run up and down the blond's sides. "Ah! But what about this! 'Fallaaaaaaaaciously Fallacy: just because someone reasons falsely, doesn't mean their conclusion is wrong.' Got an argument against that, Roxas?"

"I…" The blond sighed exasperatedly and Axel grinned in approval.

The redhead could tell that Roxas was getting frustrated and soon he would be easy to break again. Really, Axel had their relationship almost down to a science. Regardless of who won, their constant battles were always fun. Roxas was such a challenge, but that was one of the reasons why Axel loved him.

"You know what? Fuck philosophy," Roxas growled, tossing the paper away and spinning around to face the redhead.

"Oh? Was I able to convince you?" Axel eyed him with amusement, recognizing the determined look on his face. "How about fuck _me_ instead?"

Roxas glared at him. "We're moving on to… Bio-chem now."

"Ah, a mixture of biology and chemistry…" the redhead hummed, nodding his head. "Wanna study _our_ chemistry and how our reproduction organs function?" Axel asked suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows. It seemed persistence and annoying the blond was the only way to get what he wanted today.

Roxas continued to glare at him. "Not really."

"Oh come on…" Axel pleaded. With a feral grin, he grabbed the blond's wrists and pulled him in against himself. "Tell me, are you an alpha carbon? Because you look susceptible to a backside attack."

A pause. "Oh my god, I cannot believe you just said that," Roxas laughed and smacked his forehead with his hand. "Fine. Just shut up already and let's have sex," he commanded, then swiftly leaned forward to silence Axel with a kiss.

Well that took long enough, Axel thought, but it was totally worth it. He couldn't help but smile into the kiss, pulling away to ask, "Really, Roxas? If we're going to have sex, you want me to be quiet? I don't think you really want that… Not like I could be anyway."

The blond huffed, still smiling as he pressed close. "You know, you are the most impossible person to get to change their mind."

His grin widened at the irony of that statement and Axel released his wrists in order to start to remove the boy's shirt. Somehow, his plans always seemed to work out…

"Only when it comes to you, Roxas."


End file.
